


I Caught Fire

by TidyThunder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clit Play, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Finger kink, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Kink, Rough Sex, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Smut, it's just porn, let's be real, lots of smut, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TidyThunder/pseuds/TidyThunder
Summary: Reader gets frustrated and takes initiative after constantly watching Sam and his gorgeous hands.





	I Caught Fire

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a bit of a hand kink, sue me.
> 
> Unprotected sex in this fic, be sure to wrap it up, kids.

_I can’t fucking take this anymore, I’m gonna go_ ** _CRAZY_**! You thought to yourself after watching Sam run his fingers through his hair for the eighth time in the past hour. 

You, Sam, and Dean were researching in the library at the bunker trying to drudge up information on how to stop Abbadon. The three of you had been cooped up in the library for the past few days trying your damnedest to find any useful information. The research was proving difficult to say the least, leading to a frustrated group of hunters. 

 _He’s so sexy when he’s frustrated though…_ You mused, wishing, not for the first time, that his large hands were tangling in your hair instead of his. 

 

The first time you met the Winchester boys you know it was going to be trouble, Dean was of course sexy as hell but Sam… Sam was on another level entirely. He was the one you were instantly attracted to. His adorable puppy dog eyes, his intelligence while working the case, and his **_fucking hands_**. The way his hands wrapped around the handle of his gun, the way his hands moved your bloody and matted hair out of your face, the way he cradled you against his chest, and the gentle way he stitched you up. 

You couldn’t get enough of his hands on you during those few short minutes. You found yourself torn between wishing you were better immediately so you could feel them in another way and wanting to be hurt again just to continue feeling his graceful touch. Of course, everything about him was attractive: his smile, his eyes, his chestnunt hair, the shape of his biceps, the way he walked with both poise and menace, somehow nimble and deadly… But, when it came down to it, his hands were the sexiest thing about him. Something about big, strong, graceful hands was all it took to get your motor running and Sam held the master key. 

 

Currently, you were leaned back in your chair, feet propped on the table as you gazed over the top of your book and admired the way one of his large hands was splayed against the book's spine, holding it as he lifted a long, agile finger to flip its pages. Entranced by the gentle, yet efficient, way he turned the pages in the ancient tome, you couldn't help but wonder if his touch would be the same on your skin, shaping you to comply under his ministrations, or if it would be rough and demanding instead. You shifted in your chair trying to create some friction to ease the pressure building between your legs. Your eyes shifted back to the book in front of, willing yourself to focus before you zone out again. 

_One year later and he has no idea what he does to me… Oh lord help me, he’s doing it again._

Sam’s frustrated sigh echoed across the silent library as he dropped his book and ran his hands through his hair _again._ His long, nimble digits sweeping the stray strands from his face and tangling in the chestnut locks. You could feel yourself getting more damp by the second, something needed to be done — and fast. 

_Fuck, I bet he could make me come with one finger alone…_

Dean gave him the _‘are you serious right now’_ bitchface that you liked to refer to as bitchface #4. It was easily in your top five as Sam was constantly doing something to piss Dean off. 

Sam huffed indignantly and reached forward to wrap a dexterous hand around the beer bottle in front of him before taking a generous swig. 

_I bet his hands look better wrapped around something else…_

“ ** _OK, I’ve had enough of this!”_** You yell, slamming your book shut. The boys look at you like you’ve grown three heads all of a sudden. You walk around the table to where Sam is sitting and address him directly. 

“Sam Winchester, I need to speak with you, _alone_ ** _. Now._** ” You say grabbing his hand ( _dear god, help me_ ) and dragging him back to your bedroom. 

As soon as you were both inside of the doorway, you slammed the door shut and roughly pinned Sam against it, effectively caging him in. His startled gaze would have been adorable if you weren’t so damn turned on that it physically hurt. 

“Sam, I _need_ your hands on me **_now_**.” You say leaning up on your toes to rub your nose against his. “But, I need to know you’re ok with this.” 

Instead of answering, Sam’s eyes darken and his demeanor changes as he pulls you in for a bruising kiss. His mouth is firm and hot against yours, his tongue sliding between your lips, testing, exploring, and massaging your tongue until you’re moaning into his mouth. You lost yourself in his taste as he kissed you, his tongue hasty and demanding against yours, his taste an intoxicating mix of mint and beer and a hint of something otherworldly. 

He leans down and wraps his hands around the back of your thighs, just below the swell of your ass, in order to pick you up and roughly trade places so that your back is now against the door. You wrap your legs around Sam’s waist as he continues to kiss you purposefully and massage your ass under your shorts. You’re attempting to make quick work of the buttons on his shirt, but finally having his strong hands on your body and his tongue in your mouth is making your brain short circuit. 

You haven’t got more than two buttons undone before he shoves one of his knees beneath you, not only to give you something to grind against, but so he could free his hands in favor of removing your tank top. Your kiss breaks long enough for him to get the shirt over your head, but instead of returning his lips to yours, Sam raises an eyebrow and stares, surprised by the bareness of your breasts. 

He recovers quickly and smiles hungrily as he licks a broad stripe between your breasts, along your collarbone, and up your neck, ending with a nip on your earlobe. His large hands are spread out across your ribs just under your breasts, his callused thumbs rubbing across your hardening nipples as he continues to suck a mark just below your ear. You growl and fist your hands in his hair to pull his mouth back to yours, your hips bucking against his leg, feeling the hardness of him press in to your core.  

You move your hands from his hair to run them under the hem of his shirt and across the hard plains of his abdomen. He moans into your mouth when your fingers slip into the waistband of his boxers, teasing at the sensitive flesh of his ‘V’ lines. Sam kisses you with continued passion as one of his hands shifts to palm your ass again. He quickly turns and maneuvers the both of you to the bed, his mouth still locked with yours as he leans in and presses you against the mattress. 

Your back arched and your fingers fisted in the back of his shirt as he slotted himself between your legs, grinding his hard cock against your pulsing core. You gasped into his mouth when his dick twitched against you, sending a tingling sensation all the way down to your toes. 

“Fuck, Sam, you have _way_ too many clothes on still,” you whined against his lips, moving your hands to continue undoing the buttons. He chuckles darkly and bats your hands away, sitting up to undo them himself. You propped yourself up on your elbows to get a better look and were mesmerized by the way his hands were deftly removing the buttons from the holes in the fabric holding his shirt together. 

Sam tossed his discarded flannel in the general direction of the closet, reached down to his undershirt and slowly lifted it above his head. Once you saw the exposed flesh of his chest, your mouth began to water and you immediately leaned in to press hot, open-mouthed kisses along his stomach and chest. Dipping your tongue in his navel caused a moan,  flicking your tongue across a nipple caused a growl and his grip to tighten on your hair. 

He pressed against your shoulders, forcing you back so you were flat on the mattress again, connecting his mouth with yours on the journey before moving down to your breasts. The moment his hot mouth closed around one of your nipples, you gasped loudly, wrapping your legs around his waist. He took the stiff bud between his teeth and pulled slightly, the mix of pleasure and pain sending a shiver up your spine and a smile across your lips. His left hand cupped and kneaded the other breast while his spare hand traced lazy patterns across your side. 

You hummed appreciatively when you felt his fingers dip into the waistband of your shorts, his cock barely pressing against your soaking core. You could feel how wet you were even through your remaining layers of clothing, the juices soaking through your panties and thin shorts. Your breath was ragged as you rocked your hips up to get just a little more friction, trying to grind your core against his dick. Sam growled low against your breasts, shifting so more of him was pressed against you but not quite giving you what you needed.

“Sam…” you whined, begging for more. He released your abused nipple with a pop before standing and hooking his fingers in the waistband of both your shorts and panties, dragging them roughly down your legs. Sam gazed down at you with a seductive grin, his hazel eyes scanning your naked flesh laid out before him. He slowly lowered himself between your knees, spreading your legs wide with his large hands. 

“Look at you. Look how wet you are…” Sam purred with a husky whisper, leaning in to admire and smell the wetness dripping out of you, the stubble of his chin dragging along the inside of your thigh. “You smell delicious.”

“Sam, please, no more teasing,” you huffed breathlessly as his hot breath ghosted across your core. 

Sam acquiesced your plea and you keened high and long as soon as his broad tongue touched your over-sensitive clit. Your orgasm slammed into you, causing you to shudder and convulse. He pulled away slightly to watch you come undone, his eyes glazed over, hypnotized by your fluttering, dripping hole. His hands gripped your thighs and pushed them wider so he could see every movement. 

“Jesus, baby, I barely touched you,” he whispered against your thigh before he leaned back in to work you through the aftershocks, his tongue boring down between your folds and savoring your taste. He groaned as his tongue circled your clit, his licks heavy, lazy, and deliberate.  

“Sam, you’ve had me worked up for months, you have no idea,” you fist your fingers in his hair and moan loudly as his tongue traced your sensitive clit again. His fingers slide through the wetness, gathering the liquid and coating them so he can ease one into your soaked pussy. Sam’s finger moves slowly, dragging in and out of you at a maddening pace, and your hips move with it, desperately trying to get him to thrust faster. 

“ _More._ ” The rough command trailing the wail that left your lips as his fingers brushed that special spot inside of you, his flat tongue laving your clit and drawing rugged circles around it. He grins against you and pulls out slightly to add another finger before shoving back in. His thumb trades places with his tongue as he leans back up to draw you in for a deep, heated kiss. 

Sam’s fingers scissor back and forth, stretching you, preparing you for his hard cock. His thumb moves in tight circles around your clit and you buck into his hand. His lips move to your neck leaving sloppy, open-mouthed kisses along the route to your ear, and his gravelly voice whispers, “Come again for me, baby.” At the sound of Sam’s ragged voice, pleasure washes over you as you come for the second time. 

“Oh, fuck, **Sam**!” You shouted, fisting the sheets in your hands, nearly ripping them from the bed. Before the pleasure can even dissipate, Sam’s adding a third finger to your sodden, clenching cunt, and sucking a painful mark into your neck. Your back arched instinctively as you let out a pathetic cry, writhing you hips under his fingers in a plea for more. 

You didn’t think it was possible to come again so soon, but the combination of Sam’s talented fingers in your pussy and sinful mouth sucking marks into your skin has you right on the edge again.  “Come on, baby, one more. One more and you can have my cock,” he murmurs against your heated flesh, the vibrations from his voice tingling your skin. 

His thick fingers continue to pump in and out of you, buried to the knuckles, opening and stretching you, his thumb almost painful on your clit. His fingers constantly passed over your g-spot like he knew exactly where it had been all along, but had been avoiding it to draw out your pleasure, crooking his fingers in a ‘come here’ motion. 

“Oh… oh, my god, Sam… Don’t stop. _Fuck!_ ” The torrent of a third climax stormed through you, knocking your head back as you keened and cursed, shouting nonsensical words in attempt to regain your stolen breath, wave after wave of ecstasy coursing through you. 

Sam slowed his ministrations allowing you a moment to unwind and relax, withdrawing his fingers slowly, his free hand cupping your smiling, blissed-out face. You whimpered as you felt him slide out, immediately missing the stretch and fullness. Before he can lift his fingers to his mouth, you stop him with a firm grasp on his wrist. You admire the way his extremities are coated in your slick - his long, dexterous fingers shining with come in the dull light. 

You lean up and wrap your full lips around his massive fingers taking all three at once, gliding your tongue around and between his long digits. Sam moaned as you sucked and rolled your tongue over his knuckles, his eyes rolling back as he relished in the feel of your tongue. You relinquished his fingers, your grasp still tight on his wrist, as you flipped his hand over and dragged your tongue across the flat lines of his palm. 

When you finished licking all the fluid, you dropped your hands to his waist and began to undo the button on his pants as Sam kissed you deeply, his tongue running across your bottom lip while his hands cupped your face. You quickly traded places with Sam before he could react, positioning yourself above him and standing to yank his pants and underwear off in one fluid motion.

You smiled hungrily watching his cock bob up and down, finally freed from it’s confines. You take a moment to admire the naked and utterly delicious Sam Winchester in front of you, your mouth watering at the sight. His bronze skin practically glowing in the low light, beads of sweat on his brown, and that gorgeous cock - angry, red and swollen from holding back his release. 

 _This man is going to be the death of me… Totally worth it,_ you mused at his impressive size. 

“Do you want to fuck me, Sam?” You purred, gliding up his body, positioning yourself right above his cock, one knee on either side of his waist, and grind your soaked core slowly against his dick. His hands come up to grasp you roughly on your hips and pull you harder against him, his breathy moans escaping when he feels your wet heat. 

“God yes,” his answer no more than a whisper. 

You reached back to line him up with your entrance, “Then fuck me, Sam,” you say easing him into your opening and slowly, slowly sliding down on him. “Fuck me hard,” another inch down, “and fast,” another inch, “and deep,” another inch, “until I don’t know my own name anymore,” you whisper against his lips as he fills you all the way up. 

Sam growls deeply and surges up, pulling you hard against him, placing one callused hand between your shoulder blades and the other on the small of your back as he thrusts up into you, his blunt nails leaving raised lines in their wake. You run your hands through his hair, using the leverage to tilt his head back and capture his mouth in a ravenous kiss. 

Sam thrusts into you relentlessly until you’re putty in his hands, moaning wantonly into his mouth and along his neck. You’re close, but you need more, you need him deeper in you, rougher, faster, and harder. He seems to read your mind as he bucks up and flips you so your back is pressed into the mattress again. He pulls back to lift your legs, placing them over his shoulders before leaning down and capturing your mouth in a rough kiss, effectively folding you in half. 

The new angle provides better leverage for Sam as he pounds into your sodden cunt harder and faster, snaking his hand between your bodies to thumb at your clit. You deliberately squeezed your walls around him, feeling every vein and hard inch of his cock as he pistons himself in and out of you.  

“ ** _Yes_** , Sam, right there… So… So… Close,” you wail as he redoubles his effort, his cock dragging across your g-spot over and over again, his thumb rubbing tight, hard circles on your clit. He sucks your tongue into his mouth and moans, pushing you over the edge for the fourth time. Your walls clenched around him so tightly he cried out, his own release spilling into you, pumping you full of his hot come, clipped moans tumbling out as he crashed his mouth into yours. 

He stills inside of you, allowing his cock to soften some before gently pulling out of you, cradling your face in his gigantic hands as he peppers small kisses across your forehead, cheeks, and lips. You’re not able to do anything aside from lie there helpless, smiling, and satisfied when Sam lies down next to you, pulling you tight against him.

The two of you lie in contentment for a few minutes, each regaining your lost breath and allowing your heart rates to return to a normal level. When you laid down, Sam pulled you close, wrapping both arms around your waist, your head resting on his chest listening to the rhythm of his heart. Sam presses a kiss to your forehead before he speaks:

“So… Should we go out and brave Dean’s teasing?”  
“We could. Or…”  
“Or?”  
You smily deviously, “Or, we could burrow under these covers and not come out until dinner, maybe even tomorrow morning.” 

He chuckles and pulls you in for a kiss, “Now _that_ is a great idea,” he says against your mouth as he pull the sheets over both of you, the mixture of your laughs echoing around the room. 


End file.
